


Baby in a trenchcoat: the morning after

by MaryBarrens



Series: Baby in a trenchcoat and a little hunter, covered in feathers and hungry for love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se snažil vydržet vzhůru, aby viděl Deana a Case vstávat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby in a trenchcoat: the morning after

Sam se snažil vydržet vzhůru. 

Nebyl si jistý, jestli by dokázal vysvětlit proč, kdyby se ho někdo zeptal. Nevěděl, proč má takovou potřebu vidět ty dva vstávat, ale měl. Možná se chtěl konečně po dlouhé době zase pořádně zasmát. Protože pokud si byl něčím jistý, pak tím, že až budou tihle dva vstávat, bude to… no, vtipné. A Sam se už dlouho nezasmál, pokud nepočítal to, jak se tvářil Dean, když se měl starat o malého Case. 

Sam se opravdu, opravdu _chtěl_ zasmát. 

A co mohlo být lepší, než to, co se určitě stane, až se Dean probudí a zjistí, že strávil noc v jedné posteli se svým andělem? 

Sam zakroutil hlavou a bezděky se zazubil. Jo, dokázal si docela živě představit ten výraz v Deanově tváři. 

Teda potom, samozřejmě. Až se Dean vzbudí. Protože teď, když se na ně díval, nebylo na nich vůbec nic směšného. Leželi spolu v posteli, Cas jako malé, dvouleté dítě – mrňavý trenčkot úhledně složený na stole – tmavé vlasy rozcuchané, prsty zaťaté do Deanova trička, hlavu položenou na jeho hrudníku, zatímco ho u sebe Dean držel u sebe, i ve spánku, protože měl Cas noční můru a nechtěl spát sám a Dean ho nechtěl nechat samotného… Ne, právě teď nevypadali směšně. Vypadali zatraceně _roztomile_.

Což by, objektivně, bylo pro Deana možná ještě horší. To, že je roztomilý. 

Minuty ubíhaly a nic se nedělo. Jako, vůbec nic. Ti dva se prakticky nepohnuli, přitulení k sobě jako děcka. Klidně oddychovali, obličeje uvolněné a vlastně to jediné, co na nich právě teď bylo zajímavého, kromě očividného, byl fakt, že Cas doopravdy _spal_.

Sam zazíval a protáhl se. Podíval se na hodiny, byla už skoro půlnoc. Sakra, proč se mu chtělo tak brzo spát? Nebylo nic divného, když chodili spát až nad ránem. Ale dneska… byl unavený. Znovu zazíval. A stejně se nic zajímavého nedělo. Možná, když půjde spát, o nic moc nepřijde, ne? Stejně vždycky vstával dřív než Dean. Může jim udělat budíček. 

Ještě jednou se podíval na hodiny, zrovna když se velká ručička rozhodla vyvalit se na dvanáctce. Pokoj se zalil světlem, takovým tím bílým, andělským, co z něj pálily oči, tak rychle a nečekaně, až sebou trhnul. Půlnoc. Co to mělo být, Popelka? O půlnoci musíš být doma, protože se ti kočár změní v dýni? To opravdu? 

Kupodivu se nezdálo, že by Deanovi nebo Casovi to světlo nějak vadilo. Dean se ani nepohnul, velký lovec, kterého jinak probudilo každé zašustění, a on se během vteřiny posadil, aby čelil hrozbě, nůž v ruce dřív, než se úplně probudil, teď ležel a spal tak tvrdě, že ho neprobudilo, ani když se mini-Cas vedle něj celý rozzářil. Sam se zašklebil a několikrát prudce zamrkal (a ano, na okamžik ho napadlo, jestli by si neměl zakrýt obličej, protože to poslední, po čem toužil, bylo přijít o oči), a pak světlo najednou zmizelo a na posteli vedle Deana, pořád ve stejné poloze – s hlavou položenou na Deanovi a s prsty zamotanými v látce jeho trika – ležel Cas. Teda, _dospělý_ Cas. Jejich společensky neobratný, andělský přítel Cas. 

Tak z toho se Dean zblázní. 

Sam si musel zakrýt pusu, aby se nezačal smát nahlas a nevzbudil je předčasně, ale pak se na ně podíval pořádně a zmateně se zamračil. Nevypadali neohrabaně, jako dva lidi, co spolu nemají nic společného, ale jen vedle sebe usnuli, protože trochu přebrali. Dean a Cas vypadali, jako by takhle patřili. 

Možná bylo na čase jít si lehnout. Stejně neusne hned, určitě ne, může klidně ještě hodinu nebo dvě čekat a pokukovat po nich a doufat, že se některý z nich vzbudí a on se přece jenom dočká scény, kvůli které se bude moci Deanovi smát celé týdny. 

To nebyl tak špatný plán. Dávalo to smysl, ne? Hezky si lehne a bude chvilku čekat, jestli se stane něco zajímavého. 

Přikývl, zavřel počítač a složil se do postele a usnul během deseti vteřin. 

***

Sam se nevzbudil první. 

Ale Dean a Cas pořád ještě leželi v posteli, takže na tom nijak moc nezáleželo. Zřejmě nepřišel o nic vtipného. 

Sam zazíval a pomalu se vyhrabal z postele. Prsty si pročísl vlasy a znovu se podíval na vedlejší postel. 

Cas ležel na zádech, dokonale uvolněný, pohled upřený na Deana, který ho objímal pažemi kolem těla a s mírně pootevřenou pusou mu spal na hrudi, dech klidný a vyrovnaný. Cas k Samovi zvedl oči, jen na okamžik, zvedl ruku, kterou neměl položenou kolem Deanových ramen, a prstem před pusou Samovi naznačil, aby mlčel. 

Sam pokrčil rameny a zapadl do koupelny, a i když vylezl, pořád se nic nedělo, dokonce i Cas, v obličeji podivný výraz, byl pořád stejně nehybný, jako by nechtěl Deana za žádnou cenu vzbudit. 

A najednou se Dean zavrtěl a dostal ze sebe nějaký tichý zvuk, něco jako spokojené zabroukání, které u něj znělo tak podivně, tím spíš právě v tuhle chvíli, že měl Sam chuť rozesmát se, a skoro by to udělal, kdyby po něm Cas nestřelil pohledem, protože Dean se znovu zavrtěl a znovu zabroukal a sevřel Case pevněji, stále napůl pod vlivem spánku. Sam se kousl do rtu a pobaveně sledoval, jak Dean neochotně pootevřel jedno oko a tváří se otřel o Casův hrudník, o jeho _košili_ , jako medvěd, který se tře o kmen stromu, protože ho svědí kožich, než si konečně všiml, že to, na čem leží – k čemu se _lísá_ – není polštář. 

Dean sebou prudce trhnul a během okamžiku kratšího než mrknutí oka se od Case odvalil na druhou stranu postele, tak akčně, že skoro přepadl přes její okraj až na zem. Obličej měl trochu pomačkaný spánkem, vlasy na té straně hlavy, kde se opíral a svého anděla, měl rozcuchané a trčely mu nahoru, na tváři měl otisknuté dva knoflíky. „Co se – Nemohl jsi mě vzbudit? Opravdu jsi musel – _Sammy_!“ okřikl dotčeně bratra, protože Sam nevydržel a začal se smát tak, že se skoro nemohl nadechnout. 

Cas se zatvářil zmateně, stejně jako pokaždé, když po něm Dean vyžadoval trochu příliš pochopení pro běžné mezilidské vztahy. „Nerozumím, proč jsem tě měl budit? Postaral ses o mě, když jsem potřeboval, to nejmenší, co jsem mohl na oplátku udělat pro tebe, bylo dohlédnout, že jsi v bezpečí, a nechat tě spát.“ Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

Deanovi vysoko na lícních kostech naskočil ruměnec a on rychle uhnul pohledem a rozpačitě se podrbal ve vlasech. Sam se málem složil smíchy. 

„Sklapni, Same!“ požádal ho Dean okamžitě zdvořile, podle Sama jen proto, že nevěděl, co právě teď říct Casovi, a přitom něco říct potřeboval, protože byl vyvedený z míry a nervózní a chtěl znovu získat kontrolu nad celou situací. 

Sam chápavě přikývl, ale smát se nepřestal. 

Dean trhnul hlavou a pomalu se vyhrabal z postele, tichý, a zamyšlený, a Sama napadlo, že v duchu srovnává toho Case, který za nimi včera přišel, zakletý do podoby malého děcka, a díval se s ním na televizi a seděl mu na klíně a nechal se nosit a trpěl nočními můrami, s Casem, který teď seděl pod _jeho_ přikrývkou, opřený o čelo _jeho_ postele, s vlasy ještě rozcuchanějšími než obvykle. A těžko říct, jak Cas z toho srovnání vyšel, ale Dean zaskřípal zuby a odmítl se na kteréhokoli z nich podívat. 

Ten jeho výraz vypadal opravdu _směšně_.

Cas se nechápavě zamračil, protože si zřejmě všiml, jak nepříjemně se Dean cítí, ale nedokázal si vysvětlit, proč tomu tak je. „Deane? Nerozumím, proč jsem tě neměl nechat spát,“ oznámil a vylezl z postele, jen v košili a ve spodním prádle. 

Aha, takže ta hromádka oblečení, co Dean v noci tak pečlivě poskládal a položil na stůl, zřejmě nebyl jen ten trenčkot. 

„Protože tohle –“ začal Dean snaživě, ale pak se otočil a zjistil, že Cas stojí hned za ním, a jen napůl oblečený, a rychle udělal krok zpátky, ruce před sebou, dlaněmi k andělovi, a odvrátil od něj pohled, ale ne dřív, než sklouzl očima po jeho těle až dolů, rty mírně pootevřené. 

Což bylo teda něco, co Sam nečekal a okamžitě se přestal smát. Dean nikdy neprojevil ani špetku zájmu o nějakého jiného muže, aspoň ne před Samem, ale Cas vlastně nakonec nebyl muž, Cas byl anděl, který ho vytáhl z pekla a vždycky stál při něm, a který měl čirou náhodou mužské tělo. To byl docela rozdíl. A ten Deanův pohled byl dost jednoznačný. 

Dean polkl a nervózně si odkašlal. „Takže je z tebe zase opravdový chlapec, Pinnochio?“ zeptal se s úmyslem znít pobaveně, ale moc mu to nevyšlo. 

Cas přikývl. „Ano, Deane,“ souhlasil. 

„No, tak to je dobře,“ odpověděl Dean okamžitě. „Super. Aspoň něco se povedlo. Mohl bys – mohl by ses zase obléct?“ 

Sam se musel kousnout do rtu. 

Cas se ani nepohnul, ale všechno to oblečení, které bylo předtím tak pěkně poskládané, a zřejmě zase v té správné velikosti, zmizelo ze stolu a najednou ho měl zase na sobě. „Děkuji za tvoji pomoc, Deane.“ Řekl klidně, s upřímným výrazem. „Musím teď odejít, mám práci v nebi.“ 

Dean mávnul rukou, jako že o nic nejde, a pak se díval, jak Cas se zašustěním křídel mizí, ve tváři něco mezi úlevou a vinou a smutkem. 

Sam zakroutil hlavou. „Deane, Deane,“ dostal ze sebe škádlivě, obočí povytažené. 

Dean mu nevěnoval pozornost. „Sklapni.“ 


End file.
